DTFM Episodio 1: Choose Your Teams
Mark:¡Y aquí estamos, en el campamento Fanonnakwa! ¡Esta temporada la dirijo yo, el magnifíco y hermoso concursante de WDD...! ¡¡Marcos!! ¡16 nuevos y no tan nuevos concursantes en una nueva temporada alrededor del mundo! ¡Algunos de ellos dispuestos a aprovechar esta oportunidad mientras que otros probarán suerte en este programa por primera vez en sus vidas! ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en una nueva temporada presentada por mí? Un momento *Con un walkie talkie* ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CAFÉ?! Sant: '''¡Aquí está! *Se lo da* Si quieres que consiga los granos recién recogidos y el azucar de caña importada, lo mantenga a 40 grados y lo sirva un vaso firmado por Oprah no puedes esperar que llegue a tiempo '''Mark: O... Puedes dejar de hacer el vago y empezar antes. No me cuentes tu vida. ...Ejem... ¡Estén atentos, por que no pueden perderse este nuevo show! ¡Com más traiciones, daños colaterales y drama que nunca y todo por un premio que ellos creen que existe! ¡Esto es... DRAMA...TOTAL...FANON MUNDIAL! *Inserta intro* *Ambos están en el muelle esperando, con un barco tras ellos* Sant: ¿Les falta mucho para venir o- *Le cae una montaña de maletas encima* Dis: *Bajando del barco* Ups, lo siento Mark: '''¡Tenemos de vuelta a... DISNEY! ¿Por qué tanto equipaje? '''Dis: Oí que viajaríamos por el mundo, así que necesito ropa para cada ocasión Sant: Ouch... ¿Esto son calzoncillos? Dis: (Confesionario) *Se encoge de hombros* Cualquier precaución es poca........ ¿Este será el confesionario? Pero es un baño de avión.... *Se emociona de repente* ¡Me gusta más que el anterior! Mark: ¡Ahora entra... FANOF! Fanof: *Aterriza sobre el equipaje* Sant: OUCH ¿CUANTO PESAS? Fanof: 120 kilos. Puro músculo *Saca con una mano fácilmente a Teki* Al contrario tuya Mark: Venía de regalo con el programa, ahora podrán saltarse juntos el día de piernas Fanof: ¿Q-Que? Mark: '''Sólo bromeaba. Ve a tu sitio '''Fanof: (Confesionario) *Nervioso* ¿S-Saltarme el día de piernas? P-Pero mira esto *Se da media vuelta* Mira lo b-bien marcados que tengo mis glúteos. ¡No me salto un sólo entrenamiento desde que me entró el sarampión! ¡Y tenía 13 años! Mark: ¡DUNCS! ¿Se siente bien volver después de ser el primer eliminado? Duncs: Si, ¿y tu? ¿Te sientes bien después de que te derrotara la mascota del presentador? Mark: *Lo encara* Voy a hacer de tu vida aquí un infierno Duncs: *Lo encara igual* Te reto a que lo intentes Mark: Ve-a-tu-sitio Duncs: (Confesionario) '''La última vez vine de bueno y salí el primero. Esta vez he madurado y vine para jugar....... ¿Puedo saludar ya a mi madre? '''Mark: ¡POPU! Popu: Asdasa hai *Saltando emocionada* Mark: Adorable. ¿Qué sabes hacer, chica nueva? Popu: Me gusta pintar. Y... ¡Oh! Mira esto *Da una voltereta y al aterrizar está maquillada como un león* RAWR~ Mark: ...Supongo que valdrá Popu: Weee~ Popu: (Confesionario) '''Cuando se escaparon los animales de la troupe no teníamos tiempo para buscar otros nuevos, así que fui yo la que los imitó a todos ellos. Desde entonces soy Popu la estrella. *Aplaude* '''Mark: Y seguimos con otra cara nueva... ¡IZFOR! Sant: … Mark: ... Sant: ¿Dónde está? Izfor: *Aparece tras él* Aquí Sant: AAAAAA *Cae al suelo* Izfor: (Confesionario) Nunca fui demasiado... Sociable. Creo que p-podría tomarme éste concurso como un reto p-para aprender que... eh... puedo... ¿Ser sociable?... ¡O-O al menos intentarlo! File: *Se asoma* ¿Es mi turno? Lley: '''NO *La aparta y baja* Estúpido barco lleno de estúpida gente '''Mark: ¡LLEY! ¿Listo para intentarlo de nuevo esta vez sin Gyula? Lley: Ugh. Por supuesto que NO Mark: '''Me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada. Ve con el resto. '''Lley: (Confesionario) Ahora que no está ese noob de Gyula debo buscarme otro nuevo. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que ahora fuese a hacer felices a todos? Tendrán que soportarme de nuevo Mark: '''¡FILE! '''File: ¿Ahora? *Baja del barco y saluda a Sant* ¡Hola! Estoy encantada de estar aquí ¿Por qué me llamaron otra vez? Sant: *La mira raro* Mark: No importa, ve con el resto File: (Confesionario) ¿Eh? ¿La cámara está aquí?... Lo siento. Ahm... ¿Qué iba a decir? A veces me distraigo fácilmente y algo huele bien fuera *Sale* Mark: '''Y ahora nuestro Romeo... ¡LUIS! '''Luis: Gracias, gracias *Desciende sonriendo, con flores para todas las chicas* Dis: '''Uh... No '''File: *Masticando su flor* Izfor: ¿Debería decir gracias? N-No, en serio. ¿Debería? Popu: *Se encoge de hombros* Luis: (Confesionario) '''*Suspira* De nada sirven todas estas flores. Sólo añoro a la más hermosa de todas. Oh, Paula, Paula *Saca un ejemplar de “Romeo y Julieta”* ¿Por qué me abandonaste? '''Licca: Dunky! *Salta del barco corriendo a abrazarle* Duncs: ¿Licca? ¿Qué haces aquí? Licca: Pensé que sería divertido venir Mark: ¡Llega el turno de LICCA! Licca: Gracias por la presentación, jaja Licca: (Confesionario) Duncs y yo nos conocemos desde siempre. Me alegra mucho poder participar con él en esto también, somos grandes amigos. Si, SÓLO AMIGOS. Jajajajaja. ¿Por qué preguntas? Espera, ¿no preguntaste? Olvídalo Mark: 'Ahora uno de los nuevos... ¡FEED! '''Feed: '¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! '''Mark: '''No, no es de nuevo. Esto no es Dramavivientes '''Feed: '''Si... Mi temporada fue mejor. Pregúntale a mis fans '''Mark: ¿S- Feed: ¡Si, tengo fans! Feed: (Confesionario) Hice varias simulaciones y estuve en las casas de apuestas para averiguar cuales eran mis posibilidades. Además fui presentador de otro reality. Esto será coser y cantar Mark: '''¡JOTA! '''Jota: ¡Holas! Mark: '''Prueba esto un segundo y dime si esto es perdonable *Le da el café* '''Jota: ¿Eh? Vale *Toma un sorbo* Uh... ¿Dos terrones de azucar? Siempre hubo 3 en la receta Mark: Como dije. ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Aprende de una vez! *Le lanza el vaso a Sant* Jota: Pf... JAJAJAJA Sant: *Mira con odio a J* Jota: (Confesionario) Por favor, me levantaba temprano a ordeñar las vacas para que Dani tuviera leche fresca en su café y lo hice todo gratis. ¿Fue degradante y perdí toda mi vida? Si. Pero hice mi trabajo. Luego se preguntarán por qué era el favorito. Manuela: '''¡MANUELA ESTÁ EN LA CASA! '''Mark: Y....... No necesito decir su nombre Manuela: ¡Claroq ue no! Todos conocerán el nombre de Manuela pronto cuando se haga con este concurso! *Empuja a Sant al agua* Sant: ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! Manuela: Manuela sólo tiene cuidado con los que son alguien. No te sientas mal Manuela: (Confesionario) ¡Manuela no puede controlar a la bomba Manuela! ¡Nadie puede controlar la bomba Manuela! ¡Manuela puso un pie en este concurso y no saldrá sin ese milloncito! *Empieza a bailar* Mark: ¡Miren quién baja ahora por las escaleras! ¡Es PRIMUS! Primus: Sigh... Mark: Viejo, te veías en mejor forma en la gala Primus: Si, bueno. Me pensé mejor lo del programa. No fue tan buena idea como creía Mark: ¡Ja! Buena suerte echándote atrás. Necesitarás ganar 8 como éste para pagar a mis abogados Primus: *Va junto al resto enfadado* Primus: (Confesionario) ¿Me toca una cabeza en una lata de frijoles cuando voy de público a un concurso y de repente he firmado un contrato para participar en este suicidio colectivo? Je. No, gracias. Mi lugar está en el sofá de mi casa. Mark: El hermano de una querida ex-concursante que seguirá con el legado... ¡GUN! Gun: *Baja del barco oyendo música y se pone con el resto* Mark: Dije... ¡Gun! Gun: *Mira a otro lado* Mark: Bien, tan sólo sonreiré por que sé lo que te espera en el concurso Gun: (Confesionario) *Escuchando música ignorando todo* Mark: ¡Geme! Geme: Un placer estar aquí. Todos se ven amigables. Mark: Oh, me enternece ver a un pobre alma aún por corromper Geme: Vamos, no creo que sea malo. Seguro que he lidiado con cosas peores en casa. Mark: No sabes lo equivocada que estás Geme: (Confesionario) '''Vine aquí para poder alejarme de mi hermana gemela y poder descansar en paz. Traje muchos libros para leer y seguir cultivando mi mente, así que tengo diversión asegurada '''Nofor: Por favor, no hace falta que... Mark: Y por último, nuestro subcampeón intentándolo de nuevo... Nofor: No Mark: ¡NOFOR! Nofor: Gritando los nombres de la gente. Al menos tienes más interés que Dani. Una lástima que no seas tan original Nofor: (Confesionario) '''Por supuesto que quería volver aquí. Era todo lo que estaba deseando. El segundo puesto por supuesto no era suficiente para mí. Amo la fama y regresé a por más horas de cámara y a por el dinero *Rueda los ojos* Como sea '''Mark: Uff... Eso fue agotador. ¿Sant? Sant: ¿Si? Mark: Recuérdame que me quede con parte de tu sueldo. Creo que me lo merezco después de esto. Vamos todos al avión Sant: *Le hace una burla cuando se da la vuelta antes de seguirlo* *Todos están de pie en frente del avión* Mark: Y aquí está el gran avión que les llevará por el mundo. ¡MarcosAir! Dis: Vaya, está muy bien cuidado. Dani nos habría obligado a ir en una lata de sardinas Mark: Me alegra que sepas apreciar un buen presentador cuando lo ves Izfor: Es precioso... Lley: DEMASIADO precioso Nofor: Si, es cierto. ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? Mark: Hay cosas que es mejor que sigan siendo un misterio *FLASHBACK* DaniD: *Despierta en una cama en una sala oscura* ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué llevo puesto esta bata? Chef: Nos quedamos sin anestesia. Ahora tendré que oírlo gritar *Vestido de cirujano y con una mascarilla, se pone unos guantes* DaniD: ¡AAAAAAH! ¿Por qué apareces así? Psst. Oye. ¿Puedes darme mi ropa? Con esta bata se me ve el trasero Chef: Es mejor que no se ensucie. *Toma un bisturí* ¿Tienes un riñón favorito o te da igual cual conservar? Mark: '''Bien, si me siguen por aquí, está el confesionario. Decidí mantener la tradición y permitir que siguiera siendo el baño '''Manuela: ¡Pero si todos hemos estado ahí! ¡¿Por qué presentarlo?! Mark: Nunca. Nunca. Me arruines una escena de nuevo. Nofor: (Confesionario) Mark está un poco diva desde que ascendió a presentador y ahora se cree que después de haber pasado por todo lo que pasamos con Dani le vamos a hacer caso por mucho tiempo. Que siga soñando. Popu: *Nadando en un jacuzzi* ¡Soy Populapez! File: ¿Somos peces ahora? Genial, tendré las branquias más bonitas del mundo *Se empieza a quitar la ropa* Gun: *La detiene* No, no lo somos. Detente. Duncs: Wow, aquí hay de todo *En un sillón reclinable con masaje, bebiendo un refresco y el aire acondicionado encendido* Mark: Este es el compartimento de los ganadores. El equipo ganador dormirá aquí Jota: ¿Eso significa que hay un compartimento de los perdedores? Mark: Cómo se nota que trabajaste en este mundillo. Síganme. Mark: Bienvenidos al compartimento de los perdedores. Primus: ¿Qué es ese olor? *Se tapa la nariz* Ugh. Quiero irme de aquí Geme: Más vale que no perdamos. Esto es un establo *Una cabra corre a embestirla* Oh, mier... Fanof: ¡Cuidado! *Para a la cabra con una mano* Geme: *Abre los ojos* ¿Que? Oh, eh.. Gracias... Licca: (Confesionario) '''Huelo el yaoi '''Geme: (Confesionario) Vaya, eso sí que son músculos Mark: Ese es el comedor. Es prácticamente la única área común que tendrán. Saluden al Chef Hatchet, quien ha vuelto para pilotar y cocinar. Puede que ambas cosas a la vez. Chef: '''Espero que me hayan echado de menos *Todos se asustan un poco ante la risa macabra del Chef* '''Luis: *Suspira* A Pau tampoco le gustaba su comida Dis: Own... Todos echamos de menos a Pau *Le abraza* Oye... Oye, ya puedes soltarte Mark: Ignorando que al final del todo está mi compartimento y la cabina del piloto, tenemos aquí el lugar donde se celebrarán las ceremonias de eliminación. A su derecha las gradas, y a su izquierza la puerta. Le entregaré billetes de avión a los que se salven y un paracaídas al eliminado para que tome lo que me gusta llamar ¡El salto de la vergüenza! Licca: ¿No volaremos bajito ni nada? Mark: ¿Tú qué crees? Feed: Je. Un viaje por el mundo, billetes de avión, paracaidismo... Póco original Mark: Si, claro, podrías haberlo hecho mejor. No, espera. Presentaste tu propio programa y se fue a la ruina por que copiaste todo de Survivor Feed: Oh, no, no dijiste eso Chef: *Se interpone con el cuchillo de carnicero* Claro que lo dijo Feed: Lo dijo, lo dijo. Nunca lo puse en duda *Retrocede* Feed: (Confesionario) Prisintisti ti pripii prigrimi I si fii I li riini pir qui cipiisti tidi di sirvivir. Mark: '''… *Limándose las uñas* '''Nofor: … *Le da dos codazos a Fanof preguntándole con la mirada qué hacer* Fanof: '''…*Se encoge de hombros* '''Chef: … *Mirando fíjamente a Izfor* Izfor: … *Sin saber adonde mirar* Gun: … *Oyendo música* Jota: … *Mirando a... ¿Alguna parte? Es difícil saberlo* Manuela: ¿Nos vas a decir ya para qué son esas cajas? Mark: Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaran. Son para la prueba que haremos ahora mismo. Lley: Cómo no. *Se cruza de brazos* Acabamos de conocer este avión y ahora una prueba. ¿Ahora nos torturarás como Dani? Eres unnn...... *Toma aire* Lley: (Confesionario) *Respirando hondo* Me prometí que no diría esa palabra que empieza por H... Debo ser más original que todas estas CENSURADO básicas que me rodean *Se pone a meditar* Mark: En efecto, vamos a hacer una prueba ahora mismo *Ninguno parece especialmente entusiasmado* Mark: Bien, habrá que poner algo de ambiente. *Saca una bocina y la toca. El ruido es tan estridente que el avión entero tiembla* Popu: *Sale corriendo debajo de la mesa* TERREMOTO Luis: ¿QUIERES MATARNOS? Mark: Si, pero no todavía, bobo. Esta bocina significa que vuelven las canciones. Yo toco la bocina, ustedes cantan. Dis: Weeeee~! ¡La mejor temporada del mundo! *Dando saltos de alegría* Nofor: Em... No. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar algo nuevo. Sigue reciclando lo que Dani hace, incluso sus malas ideas Mark: Me encanta tu entusiasmo, Nofor. Pensé en hacer cantar a los noobs para ver si sabían, pero si tantas ganas tienes, sustituirás a Geme y a Fanof. Nofor: What Duncs: *Señalándolo* JA Mark: ¿Creias que te librarías? Chef Chef: *Le lanza a Duncs una guitarra, que choca con su cabeza* Mark: Diste clases de canto en un campamento así que te asegurarás de que afinen acompañándolos Primus: Esto es ridículo Mark: Y Primus hará un solo Luis: Tiene respuestas para t- Gun: *Susurrando* Shh... Será mejor que nos callemos Nofor: No voy a cantar por que tu lo digas Duncs: Cierto, no voy a darte el gusto Primus: Si no te gusta, expúlsame Mark: '''No me gusta recurrir a esto, pero... *Levanta la bocina* '''Jota: NOOOOOOO *Se lanza a taparla con una mano* Manuela: ¡O cantan o Manuela se asegurará ella misma de que no vuelvan a tener cuerdas vocales *Alza el puño hacia Duncs* Licca: Vamos, Dunky, será divertido Duncs: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. *Empieza a afinar la guitarra* Ejem (Canción: Por toda la tierra creando drama | Canción Original: Peace and Love – Steven Universe) Duncs: Lana, trama, rama y barra; por toda la tierra crear drama Duncs: Ahora a Mark tan solo quiere ir por toda la tierra creando drama Duncs: Oh-whoah, ahora siganme a mí Izfor: ¿Seguir? Duncs: Quiero que canten también Nofor: Duh Duncs: Ya pueden verlo, ya pueden verlo. Tan solo sigan así. Duncs: Lana, trama, rama y barra Licca: Lana, trama, rama y barra- Duncs: Y ahora mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la Licca y Duncs: -Por toda la tierra crear drama Duncs: Perfecto Licca: Eso fue fácil Duncs: Si, y esa es la parte divertida. Ahora, Primus, deberías componer algo, cantar una canción. Primus: ¿Sobre qué? Duncs: Lo que sea que pienses Primus: Ahora que estoy aquí Podría mi suerte probar Pero las pruebas que hacer Hacen que quiera escapar Primus:¡Todos locos aquí están! ...creo que igual que yo Hay que estarlo para poner un pie en este avión Duncs: ¡Jaja!¡Bien! Lana trama, rama y barra... Licca: Lana, trama, rama y barra Nofor: '''Lana trama, rama y barra; por toda la tierra creado drama '''Izfor: Ahora Mark tan sólo quiere Primus: Ahora Mark tan sólo quiere Dis: '''Ahora Mark tan sólo quiere ir por toda la tierra creando drama~ '''Mark: No fue tan complicado, ¿cierto? Licca: '''Oh, me encan- '''Dis: '''Lo siento chicos, no me pude resistir. La canción fue muy buena, Duncs '''Duncs: Gracias Licca: *Mirando a Dis con furia* Licca: (Confesionario) Grrr... Mi Dunky Munky alejado de mí por esa... ¡ARG! Mark: EJEM... Ahora que molesté lo suficiente, explicaré el reto Mark: Podran salir por la isla líbremente. No encontrarán gran cosa por que hasta hace poco estuvo desierta, pero me he encargado de llenarla con tarjetas como esta de aquí. Todas tienen una letra. Unan 5 letras para formar una palabra y les daré la llave para abrir una de las cajas. ¿Me he explicado bien? Todos: ... Mark: ¿Me. He. Explicado. BIEN? Feed: ¿Sin equipos? ¿Sin nada? ¿Simplemente haremos desafíos a lo loco? Manuela: Cada uno por su cuenta ni siquiera suena a Wiki Total, bombón. Lley: HA! No habrá pensado en ello. Esto ocurre cuando Dani no está Mark: ¿Quién les dijo que no habría equipos? Gun: ? Dis: No dijiste que habría Mark: ¡Claro que habrá! Dos equipos esta vez solo que no seré yo quien los elija File: Estoy... Confundida Manuela: Nada nuevo Mark: La recompensa de este desafío será ser los capitanes de los nuevos equipos. Popu: '''Vaya... '''Mark: '''Y ustedes elegirán a los integrantes '''Fanof: ... Duncs: Bueno, si me permiten, iré saliendo ya... *Duncs abre la compuerta para bajar del avión con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero en ese momento todos echan a correr intentando salir a la vez, atascando la puerta* Licca: (Confesionario) Es todo lo q ue necesito para estar con Dunky y alejarlo de las garras de Disney Nofor: (Confesionario) ¿Permitir que otros elijan por mí y terminar con lley? JA Primus: (Confesionario) Elegir a los más débiles y ser eliminado cuanto antes Luis: (Confesionario) No está Pau, pero siempre hay otras chicas guapas aquí Jota: (Confesionario) Si tengo una oportunidad para elegir supongo que demostraré que también puedo ser buen concursante Izfor: (Confesionario) ¡N-Ni siquiera sé p-por qué corro! ¡Me siento t-tan incómoda con todos! ¡Arg! P-Pero igualmente quiero esc-coger a los que hacen que me encuentre m-mejor... ¡Aunque aun no s-sepa quién! Feed: *Logra abrirse paso el primero y cae por las escaleras* Hey, aquí hay una letra. ¡Perdedores, les llevo ventaja! *Toma la carta en el suelo frente a él* ¿Una N? *Todos le pisotean para ir a buscar* Lley: ¿Saben qué? No aguanto más esta charla Fanof: Viejo, no dijimos nada Lley: Genial, lo empeorsate. ¿Saben qué? Les odio y creo que he visto una letra por allá. Voy a vomitar y en seguida vuelvo *Se aleja* Fanof: Rarito... Geme: Por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste antes por mí Fanof: ¿Qué? Eso no fue nada Geme: No, en serio. No tuviste por qué hecerlo Fanof: Está bien, a nadie le gustaría ser arrollado por una cabra Licca: '''*Viendo desde una rama de un arbol a lo lejos* Oh, tan fácilmente shippeables. Me lo voy a pasar bien aquí. '''Lley: QUE? *Al oír a Licca echa a correr hacia donde ellos estaban* QUÉ. ESTÁN HACIENDO DEGENERADOS. *Se va* Lley: ¡Ni una hora! ¡Ni una CENSURADO hora en este maldito concurso y ya están haciendo cosas así! ¡Quiro decir tanto esa palabra...! Jota: '*Silbando con muchas tarjetas* '''Nofor: '*Ve a Jota* Eh, "tío", ¿de dónde sacaste tantas tarjetas tan pronto? '''Jota: Para mí es sencillo alcanzarlas de los árboles, "wey" ¿Quieres intercambiar? Nofor: *Se encoge de hombros* ¿Por qué no? Jota: Necesito una A para formar ARBOL Nofor: No tengo ninguana. Igual necesito una V y uan O para formar OVULO Jota: ...¿No tienes otra palabra? Nofor: Okay, si no te gusta *Se da la media vuelta* Jota: ¡No! *Lo detiene* Hagamos esto, vamos juntos a encontrar una A y te doy las que necesites. ¿trato? Gun: *Con los cascos puestos buscaba letras en unos arbustos* Dis: *Aparece entre dos árboles* Hum... Dis: (Confesionario) He oído todo tipo de música y soy toda una experta. Estoy segura de que por el aspecto de alguien puedo hacer su top 10 de álbumes favoritos. Seguro que puedo romper el hielo. Gun: '''*Nota que le dan toques en el hombro y se quita los cascos* ¿Quien eres? '''Dis: Hola, soy Disney, tu nueva compañera. ¿Estás oyendo por casualidad a Papi Yanki? Gun: Papi Yanki who? Ariana Pequeña kuin *Le deja los cascos* Dis: Gasp! *Intenta no llorar* Nos vamos... A llevar... Tan bien... Licca: (Confesionario) Perdí a Duncs de vista cuando alguien me pisó el zapato y me caí al salir del avión. Pensé mejor lo de los equipos y quizás debería dedicarme a mirar a la competencia para saber quienes son los fuertes. Izfor: *Toma de debajo de una roca una B* Luis: *Suspira encima de un árbol* Ah, mi amada Paula Izfor: *Se sobresalta en un primer momento, pero decide ignorarlo y se pone a buscar junto a unos arbustos* Luis: *Apareciendo tras los arbustos, vuelve a suspirar* Sólo puedo dibujar su rostro en la arena y dejar que las pisadas de un futuro próximo lo borre Izfor: *Algo más asustada* A-A-ahm... ¿Vale? *Se va a paso ligero* Luis: *Suspira tras el árbol al que Iz se dirigía* No hay nada que la vaya a traer de vuelta ahora Izfor: Ih! *Echa a correr en otra dirección. Al creer que está a salvo, sigue con su búsqueda dentro de un tronco hueco* Luis: ¿Te interesa oir historias de amor? Duncs: ¿Qué fue ese grito? Primus: Si tanto te interesa vamos allá y lo averiguamos *Se levanta* Duncs: *Lo toma por la muñeca antes de que se vaya* Ni hablar. Ya sabes el plan Primus: Es bueno, pero puede fallar. Duncs: No puede fallar. Tan sólo esperamos que se acerque alguien con las letras, lo asustamos y o golpeamos un poco para que nos las dé y ya está. Y para eso, tenemos que estar aquí al lado. Primus: ...Te recordaba más bueno en la temporada pasada Duncs: Y mira hasta dónde me llevó. Primus: (Confesionario) Entonces debo ser bueno Duncs: ¿Ahora vas a dejar de quejarte y a quedarte? Primus: .......... *Sonríe* Claro~ Lley: (Confesionario): *Aun ahí* .... Ok, tampoco fue para tanto. Saldré ahí y acabaré el CENSURADO reto Manuela: *Sentada en una roca limándose las uñas* Manuela: (Confesionario) Manuela sabe cómo jugar a esto, así que ábranle paso Manuela: *Da un silbido* .... Manuela: Ejem..... FILE Manuela: 3...2... File: ¡Susordenes sargenta! *Sale de entre unos arbustos* Manuela: ¿Qué tarjetas conseguiste? File: ¿Tarjetas? Yo... Entendí hojas... *Se queda un rato en silencio* ¿Y cuando tomé esta bellota? Manuela: Ok, cariño. Está bien. File: ¡Yay! ¡Me esfocé mucho! ¡Estas son de color marrón y eso que aun estamos en...! ¿Es primavera aún? Por que mi tío... Manuela: ¡Ahora ve para allá y traele a Manuela tarjetas de verdad o estás muerta, rubita! File: *Echa a correr al bosque* Feed: ¡MARK! D8 Mark: *Deja de tomar el sol por un momento y levanta las gafas de sol* ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? Feed: ¡Este juego está amañado! ¡Sólo encuentro Ns! Mark: Por favor, deja de llorar. ¿Sabes por lo que estoy pasando? Ya me quedé sin slushies y este juego ahora se hace eterno Feed: Trucaste este juego para que no pudiera ganar Mark: ¿Y cómo lo hice, genio? Tan sólo busca o sé más original. Mira, si pones esta N de lado puede ser una Z. Feed: Eso no me ayuda Mark: Otro problema resuelto *Deja bajar sus gafas de sol* ¿Cómo va el juego, Sant? Sant: La mitad de los aprticipantes no hacen absolútamente nada, jefe Mark: Oh, vamos, ¿qué esperan que haga? ¿Leer un libro? Gun: '''*Ambos estaban sentados en la hierba* ¿Y qué música te gusta? '''Dis: ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Géneros? ¿Artistas? ¿Álbumes? ¿Épocas? ¿25 más bailables? ¿Lo que oigo ahora? ¿Mis 19 alarmas? Sé más específico Gun: Necesitamos hacer un intercambio de playlists urgente Dis: ¡Siii! *Se levanta a abrazarlo* Gun: Porfavornometoquesestonomegustanomegustaesincómodoynomegustadetentedetentedetente Dis: Oh *Lo suelta* Lo siento Izfor: Am... C-Creo que esto no te est-tá ayudando... ¿P-Por qué n-n-no cuentas un chiste? Luis: *Levanta la cabeza de su hombro, el cual quedó lleno de mocos* Puedo intentarlo Izfor: *Sonríe* Luis: ¿Por qué Luisito no fue al baile de graduación? Izfor: ...¿Por qué? Luis: POR QUE NO TENÍA CON QUIÉN IR *Rompe a llorar de nuevo* BUAAAA Luis: (Confesionario) SHERMIE, ¿POR QUÉ? Manuela: *Con las uñas ya limadas y pintadas* Manuela se aburre. Hasta le dio tiempo de secar sus uñas. *Mira a su alrededor en silencio, preguntándose qué más podría hacer* ...Digamos que la rubita se perdió y no será culpa de nadie *Se levanta y se va* Jota: '''Shh... *Detiene a Nofor* ¿Qué es eso en ese árbol? '''Popu: Uh-uh *Con los ojos muy abiertos, gira lentamente la cabeza con una carta en su boca* Jota: ¿Lechuza? Popu: No, un buho *Baja del árbol dando saltos ágiles* ¿Tuvieron suerte? Nofor: *Le brillan los ojos anonadado con Popu* Jota: OH, ¿Eso es una A? Te la cambio por... ¡Todo esto! *Le ofrece el montón de tarjetas menos las que necesitaba* Nofor: No hagas caso a la palmera *Le empuja y le pone la zancadilla para que caiga mientras toma las tarjetas buenas de J, todo sin dejar de mirarla* Toma. Con esto podrás formar A-R-B-O-L Popu: '''¿De verdad que no pasa nada si acepto? '''Jota: ¿Cual es tu enfermedad? Claro qu *Nofor le pisa la cabeza y se le hunde en un charco de barro* Nofor: Sin problema. Todas tuyas Popu: Yaaaay~ Muchas gracias a los dos. Les elegiré en mi equipo. Besis *Se va de rama en rama* Geme: (Confesionario) De la nada llegó Lley y se puso como loco. ¿Qué le pasa? Fanof: *Caminando* Está bien saber que estás tan preocupado como yo Geme: *Junto a él* LLEEEEEEEY. *Suspira* Me siento responsable de lo ocurrido. No quiero dejarle suelto por la isla desquiciado. Fanof: Siento que es mi culpa Geme: Vamos, nadie la tiene. No seas duro contigo mismo Fanof: LLEEEEEEEY ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Geme: Entonces sí que será tu culpa Popu: ASDASF *Haciendo un triple mortal desde el árbol, aterriza frente a Sant* ÁRBOL Sant: AAAAAAAAAAH *Cae hacia atrás con su hamaca* Mark: *Deja de roncar y despierta* ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Popu: *Le enseña las tarjetas* Tengo la palabra "Árbol" Duncs: *Llega corriendo* Viejo, ¿en serio? Primus: Ni la vimos llegar. Te advertí que esta idea era pésima Duncs: '''Adviérteme ésta. '''Mark: Vaya, es correcto *Quitándose las gafas de sol para ver las letras de Popu* Feed: ¡Genial, ¿es que ella es tu favorita?! Debe serlo Mark: Cállate *Le da una de las llaves a Popu* Felicidades, eres la primera ganadora de este reto Popu: *Corre al avión y abre la caja de la derecha, de la que sale confetti en distintos tonos de rosa* ¡Whoo-hoo! *Salta celebrándolo* Todo gracias a Nofor y Jota. Espero que les vaya bien. Nofor: Jota, deja de intentarlo, soy yo el que está encima tuya. Jota: ¿Si, entonces por qué eres tu el que está tragando? Licca: OTRA VEZ *Sale de entre los arbustos* SHAOI Lley: OTRA VEZ *Sale de entre otros arbustos* INDECENTES VAYAN A UN HOTEL *Se ve que ambos están peleando, con Nofor inmobilizando a Jota contra el suelo y el largo a su vez lanzando barro a la cara del moreno* Nofor: Wat Licca: (Confesionario): ¿Sólo peleando? Qué decepción Lley: (Confesionario): ¿Sólo peleando? Gracias a Bola Mark: '''*Por megafonía* Tenemos a nuestra primera ganadora: ¡Popu! '''Duncs: Deja de protestar y busca Primus: Todo esto es tu culpa Duncs: Te incité a que buscaras, no a que siguieras hablando Primus: Claro, debo trabajar duro por que la culpa es mía, ¿no? File: *Llega* Oh, chicos, ustedes me podrán ayudar Primus: Genial *Rueda los ojos* Duncs: No tenemos tiempo, aparta File: ¡Gracias! Buscaba una Z para deletrear F-E-L-I-Z. Manuela estaba enfadada conmigo y pensé que eso la animaría mientras acariciaba a una ardillita. *Saca el resto de tarjetas y usa una de ellas para peinarse el flequillo* Primus: *Mira a Duncs y le susurra* ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? Duncs: *Asiente y sonríe antes de girarse a File* ¿Serías tan amable de darnos las tarjetas para que busquemos por tí? File: *Asiente y se las da a Primus antes de verlos alejarse corriendo* File: (Confesionario) ¿Adonde iban con tanta prisa? Gun: '''*Subido al tocón de un arbol* So I put my hands up. They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away. I'm noddin my head like yeah. I'm movin my hips like yeah~ '''Dis: *Subida a otro contiguo también bailando* I got my hands up, they're playing my song. I know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A~ Manuela: *Bailando en el centro* Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A Gun: '''Ok, estoy seguro de que esta no es una canción para twerkear '''Manuela: Tu sabes de música, guapito, pero Manuela sabe se baile. *Continúa* Fanof: ¿Qué andan haciendo? ¡OH SANTO BOLA! *Se tapa los ojos al ver a Manuela* Geme: ¿Qué? *La ve y se va a unos arbustos a vomitar* Manuela: No tienen ni idea Dis: Oh, hola, practicábamos coreografías por si nos llevan a algunos países. ¿Quieren unirse? Cuando os repongáis... Claro Feed: ¡Castillo! Mark: *Se gira hacia Sant* ¿Ahora comprendes por qué te dije que necesitaríamos un revolver? Feed: ¡Esto es una estafa! ¡No eres y nunca serás capaz de llevar este concurso por un buen cam...! Duncs: *Llega y le da un puñetazo a Feed* Gracias *Toma una de sus tarjetas* Mark: No, gracias a tí Primus: *Llega y ve en el suelo a Feed* Wow, vale, quizás eso tampoco era ne... Duncs: *Golpea a Primus y le quita las tarjetas para enseñarselas a Mark* Mark: ¿Felin? Duncs: *Gira la N* Mark: Oh, "Feliz"... Realmente preferiría darle el premio a Feed antes que a tí Duncs: Vamos, deja de joder y dame la llave Mark: *Se la tira al suelo* Duncs: *La toma de mala gana y sube escaleras arriba del avión* Hey Popu: *Leyendo manga en el sofá y bebiendo un refresco* Holi Duncs: *Abre la segunda caja y cae confetti esta vez de tonos naranja* ¡Si! Mark: *Por megafonía* ¡Bien, concursantes! ¡Presentense frente al avión! ¡El desafío ha terminado! *Tras un rato* Mark: De acuerdo, ahora que están todos comenzaremos repartiendo los equipos. Ya que Popu fue la primera, empezará ella. Popu: '''A ver... ¡Fanof! '''Duncs: Bien, me quedo con Geme *Ambos se miran apenados antes de ir a sus equipos* Popu: ¡Nofor! Duncs: Jota, conmigo *Ambos, heridos, se miran mal* Popu: Gun~ Duncs: Disney, ven aquí *Disney va a darle un abrazo de despedida a Gun pero éste la detiene* Popu: Izfor Duncs: Manuela Popu: Luisito Duncs: File *Luis y Iz van con Popu secándose las lágrimas mientras Manuela intenta evitar a File algo enfadada* Popu: ¡Primus! Duncs: Am... Feed *Ambos van a sus equipos de mala gana* Popu: ¡Licca! *Licca mira apenada a Duncs, pero al ver a Disney en su equipo frunce el ceño* Mark: Eso nos deja a Lley para el equipo naranja Duncs: Oh, no... Lley: ¿Algún problema? Mark: Antes de partir, ustedes deberán elegir el nombre de sus equipos también. *Ambos equipos hacen un círculo* Jota: Los Gummy Bears, voto por Gummy Bears Dis: A mi me gusta, suena adorable pero suena mejor los Gummy Cats. Duncs: ¿Qué clase de nombre gay es ese? Feed: Sólo por que no le gusta a Duncs lo votaré *Con el ojo morado* Manuela: A Manuela le gusta, con eso ya ganamos. Lley: A mí me parece ridículo Dis: Todos te parecerán ridículos Lley: Cierto Duncs: Disculpa ¿Quien ha dicho que esto sea una democracia? Geme: ¿Entonces es una dictadura? File: ¿Qué es eso? Duncs: Tampoco he dicho eso Geme: Si no es democracia es dictadura Duncs: Entonces si, es una dictadura Popu: Voto por algo relacionado conmigo Nofor: Que narcicista, pero me gusta la idea Gun: Cierto, será un nombre muy adorable Primus: Me da igual, quiero irme ya de este lugar, demonios Izfor: *Detrás de Nofor* Y-Yo creo que... Nofor: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar cerrando el círculo! Izfor: Ah, b-bueno... Licca: ¿Saben qué es adorable también? Mi perrito Fatiga Luis: Paula era adorable... Fanof: Viejo, supéralo Luis: Sigh... De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieren, un perro? Pues un perro y ya Duncs: Ya decidimos nuestro nombre Popu: Nosotros también Mark: El equipo de Pop primero... Popu: Nos llamaremos... ¡Popu Dogs! Duncs: Y nosotros.... ¡Los batalladores sangrientos! Dis: ¡Ni de broma llevaremos ese nombre! Mark: No quiero conflictos así que haz lo que ellos dicen Duncs: Está bien.... Los Gummy Cats Gun: Gatos contra Perros, interesante Mark: Bien, si eso es todo por hoy, empiecen a subier las escaleras. Les espera un largo viaje. *Todos van subiendo mientras la cámara enfoca a Mark* Mark: ¡Y eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Nuevos dramas, nuevas batallas, nuevos equipos y esta vez en la edición internacional de Wiki Total! ¡No apaguen sus televisores y regresen la semana que viene para un uevo episodio de... DRAMA TOTAL FANON MUNDIAL! Categoría:Episodios